Hello Little One
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: A moment between Arizona, Callie, and the unborn baby. Set nowhere in particular but far enough into the pregnancy that Callie is showing.


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

Arizona woke up slowly, her head resting on her favorite pillow, Callie's shoulder. Noticing that Callie isn't awake yet she slowly shifts about half way down the bed, pulling the covers off slowly so as not to wake her lover. Carefully she lifts Callie's shirt until she comes face to face with 5 months worth of baby bump.

Callie shifts a little but doesn't open her eyes, curious to see what Arizona's going to do. She hasn't kissed her yet so she doesn't think sexy time is on the agenda. But if not that, then was she practically half naked at the moment?

Grabbing her pillow Arizona brings it down so she can curl up and look at the bump. Not that she hasn't looked at it before, she has, a lot. It's just…she's never really _looked_ before. She'd gone to each and every appointment and held Callie's hair while she vomited and made her better food…But she hadn't every really talked to the baby or really touched Callie's bump.

"Hey little one." She says softly, feeling a little silly talking out loud like this.

Callie felt her heart skip a beat at Arizona's words and it was all she could do to keep faking sleep. Arizona had been amazing through her pregnancy so far, beyond amazing really given the circumstances, but moments like this had been missing. She didn't push though, she was just happy to have Arizona back despite everything, and she figured once the baby was born they would connect.

"I know I haven't been talking to you. Your mom and dad have been doing that a lot lately though, haven't they?" Arizona says quietly, moving her hand around the bump softly, just using her fingertips. Even with work Mark made sure he saw Callie at least once a day and put his hand on the bump, telling her he loved her. He had even done it in the OR once while Callie was doing a routine surgery.

'So do it now.' Callie thinks to herself. 'Please.' Her skin tingles under Arizona's touch, a touch she's been craving on her belly almost from day one.

"I'm going to start changing that though little one." Arizona murmurs, placing a soft kiss to the bump. "I don't want you scared of me when you come out. I want you to know my voice little one." She whispers, knowing that even if she talks every moment of every day the little one in there is going to cry like crazy when she comes out. She hated that part.

Callie was hanging onto her charade by a thread now. Hearing Arizona talk to the baby, call it 'little one', say she wanted it to know her...it was perfect. She's just about to give up the act and pull Arizona into a kiss when the blonde starts speaking again.

"I love you little one." Arizona whispers softly. "I might not be housing you for 9 months like your Mama is. And I might not look like you like your dad will." She murmurs, pressing another kiss to the bump. "But I will love you just the same. You are a part of me; you have been from the moment your Mama told me you were coming. You are my little one too." She whispers, reaching up and wiping a tear out of her eye. "You are going to be a Torres and a Sloan and a Robbins. How strong you will be little one."

"They're going to love you too." Callie whispers, blinking back her own tears as she places a hand over Arizona's on her belly. As much as she was enjoying listening to Arizona's private confessions to their baby she couldn't not respond anymore. Her heart is practically bursting with love for the woman looking up at her and she just can't hol it in anymore.

"Morning." Arizona whispers shyly, twisting her body around so she can put her head on Callie's bump. "I want to be all in Calliope. I do. The planning, the thinking, I could do without getting attached. But now I need to work on that attachment." She says, looking up at Callie.

"Yeah." Callie nods softly, a smile gracing her lips. "That was…a perfect way to wake up. Thank you." She whispers, running a hand gently through Arizona's hair.

"I don't want the little one to ever think that I stayed around for any other reason than that I love their mother more than anything, and I love them just as much. I'm not here out of guilt or duty or any such nonsense." Arizona says, giving Callie a shy smile, and rubbing the top of her bump softly

"I know that's not why you're here, most of the time. I've really wanted you to do this though, talk to the baby and stuff. I just didn't want to push." Callie says softly, running her hand over Arizona's shoulder.

"I was scared, of a lot of things, of not being good at this stuff." Arizona admits, blushing as she thinks back on how much she has been avoiding this.

"How could you not be good at this stuff?" Callie asks in disbelief. "You're…you. You're like the freaking baby whisperer." She chuckles affectionately. It really is scary how great Arizona is with kids, scary in an amazingly awesome, beautiful, perfect way though.

"With other people's kids." Arizona says softly. "I don't have any living siblings to give me a niece of nephew. Most of the time I'm with kids is when I'm doing my job."

"And you're amazing at your job. Sure it's not the same when you can't hand them back when they cry and stuff but…you're going to be an amazing mom. This kid's probably going to love you more than me." Callie smiles lovingly.

"I love you, I love you both." Arizona whispers, closing her eyes and taking in a steadying breath before reopening her eyes and meeting Callie's penetrating gaze. She swears the woman can see into her soul most days.

"We love you too." Callie whispers, smiling through slightly teary eyes as she shifts and gently pulls Arizona up into a kiss.


End file.
